


The Smallest Gifts

by Masu_Trout



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Community: detroitbecomehuman, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: Connor strives for perfection. Hank helps, in his own way.





	The Smallest Gifts

"Look, the paper's not the important bit, see—"

"I want to get it right," Connor insisted. Forty-five-degree fold, mark the crease, grab the tape—

Hank groaned. "So long as there's a gift underneath, nobody'll care."

"I care." CyberLife's perfect prototype would've never participated in _this_. Deviant, free, entirely his own person, and here he was struggling with simple human rituals. How frustrating.

"Yeah, I can tell." Hank knelt beside Connor. "Here, let me hold a corner. It'll be easier."

Forty-five-degree fold, mark the crease, tuck the piece Hank held before taping it down—

"Ah," Connor said. "Thank you. It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the DBH community on Dreamwidth](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/)'s drabble-a-thon fest.


End file.
